


This Means I Own It, Right?

by elleliteration



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleliteration/pseuds/elleliteration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek screws Stiles against the hood of the Camaro. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Means I Own It, Right?

Stiles grinned as he’s pushed harder against cool metal, his bare cock sliding through lube and slick, fingers scrambling against smooth black paint, seeking purchase, but not finding any. Shocks and struts protest against the rapid, rhythmic movement, though Stiles is pretty sure neither he, nor the man at his back were of a mind to even begin to care about the car’s suspension right at that moment. Not when release was so close, almost within reach. Stiles just needed a little bit more.

“Come on. Harder. I’m not a delicate flower,” Stiles groaned, shoving back as violently as he could against the wall of muscle at his back.

“Stiles,” he growled, claws prickling against the soft skin of Stiles’ stomach that would part so easily with a little force, a little less control.

“Come on, Derek,” Stiles said, trying to goad Derek into giving him what he wanted, pushing back against Derek with every word. But that didn’t last long when it took what little pressure he’d been getting off his cock.

Derek growled and shoved Stiles against the hood of the car with a hand to the back of Stiles’ neck. “Cheeky little shit,” Derek growled, giving in, just a little, and used Stiles’ neck as leverage to pull himself deeper.

Stiles moaned into the hood of the car, muscles twitching, hovering on the edge of release. “Please,” Stiles begged. If goading the werewolf wouldn’t get him what he wanted, let it never be said that Stiles was above begging to have his needs met. “Please, Derek, I need” he continued, his voice pitched higher, almost whining with want.

“Tell me what you need,” Derek demanded, fingers curling in Stiles’ hair, sounding almost out of breath.

“I need you,” Stiles said with finality. No jokes, no innuendo, nothing. He turned his head so he could catch Derek’s eye over his shoulder. “Only ever need you.”  
Derek’s breath catches, his hips snapping forward two, three more times before he’s coming in Stiles’ ass.

Stiles groaned again. He still needed more. Still needed that one last little push over the edge. And then he got it. Derek’s hand slipped under Stiles’ hips, fingers wrapping around his cock, just the lightest edge of claw against his tenderest bits. Four solid strokes later and Stiles was coming all over the hood of the car with a cry, his back arching against Derek’s chest.

Stiles slumped against the hood of the car with a goofy smile on his smile, his body almost boneless except for the one still in his ass. Eventually, Stiles gets enough energy to prop himself up on his elbows, looking at the mess between him and the shiny black hood.

Stiles flexed muscles in his ass around Derek’s still hard cock and grinned at the moan that floated forward. “Sorry about that mess. Does this mean I own it now?” Stiles asks, wiping a hand through the mess on the hood and holding it up for Derek’s inspection.

Derek thrusts into Stiles’ ass two more times before pulling out with a thoughtful look on his face. “Sure. As long as I own this now,” Derek said and slid two fingers easily into Stiles’ hole, coming out covered in semen.

“Fair enough.” Stiles said, laughed, and threw his arms around Derek’s neck, lips slanting over Derek’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://elleliteration.tumblr.com/) where you can ask questions. Fair warning, I'm on a bit of a hiatus with my queue mostly running my blog, but I'll pop on to answer questions if I get any or post pics of my cat/face.


End file.
